A Cowardly Mans Happiness
by TheImpasta
Summary: When 18 year old student Ludwig Beildismidt has art for a term, he worry's his problem will be failing, though he has other issues to be worrying about, because he finds himself slowly falling for Mr. Vargas, professor of the course. Bad summary, more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**~A/N~**

**Hello readers, I thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

**It is my second attempt at an actual fanfic that I will finish no matter what.**

**However, the inspiration for this is the R18 doujinshi "**_**A cowardly persons happiness"**_

**Hints the title.**

**A warning that there will be mature material ahead, however the first couple of chapters **

**will be clean.**

**Thanks and happy reading!**

**-Spamanito**

Ludwig straightened his glasses and checked his schedule before walking into the room before him. Sighing he took a seat at the table closest to him.  
Art was never his thing, this would probably be the only class he would struggle with this term. Glancing around the room he realized there wasn't a teacher to be found, tons of kids, but no instructor in sight.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind a short man with auburn hair headed through the door, almost prancing to his desk. Ludwig raised an eyebrow as the man at the front of the room began to speak.

"Ciao! I'm Mr. Vargas your professor for this course!" A smile graced his lips after saying (practically singing) the words. The thick accent and exceptionally tan skin-tone, told Ludwig that he was italian.

Most of the class began to settle in their seats when the instructor continued on.

"Today will be easy, it being the first of course..." A sharp giggle escaped from the man's lips, "we will be simply painting." He then started to pass out thick white canvas to each of the teenagers. "No rules, no qualifications, whatever your heart desires." The last 5 words had a bit of passion sprinkled in them, making his heart skip a little.

"Supplies are in the middle of your work tables," he said clapping his hands together and smiling, "you may begin~."

Ludwig gulped uncomfortably and stared down the blank rectangle in front of him. He must have looked pretty terrified, because Mr. Vargas was heading in his direction.

"Ah hello!" the instructor said as he took a seat next to him, "having trouble deciding what to paint?"

Ludwig glanced at the man before him, swallowing again. "u-um, no sir...I'm just not very good at this type of thing-"

He was cut off by the Italians clear laughter. "Everyone is good at painting!"

Ludwig furrowed his brows and looked down embarrassed. "Not me sir..."

"Feliciano."

He looked up confused, "I-I'm sorry?"

The older man laughed again, "Call me Feliciano, sir is too formal." He said as he plucked a brush from the cup in the center of the table.  
"and what should I call you, hm?"

"m-my name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beildismidt sir, er...Feliciano."

A warm smile spread across Felicianos face. "So, your the vice principals fratello then, huh?"

Ludwig nodded as feliciano stood up.

"here Ludwig..." He said, walking behind him and slipping the brush into the students hand, and leaning down to his ear. "look at it...beautiful, si?"Feliciano put his finger on the drawing canvas.  
"A pure white. It could be anything you want it to be."

Ludwig felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the professors warm breath as be nodded.

"Now," Feliciano chuckled, "look far beyond, past this classroom, past the school, past the world. What do you see Ludwig?"

'Your porn, sir' is what crossed his mind before he muttered, "a clear blue sky."

His teachers accented laugh rang in Ludwig's ears before he once again clapped his hands together and smiled.  
"Let's paint it then!"

**-000-**

**Link to doujinshi inspiration (tumblr . hetaliadoujin ) /post/6558793198/cowardly-persons-happiness-gerita**


	2. Chapter 2

"See. Everyone is good at painting Luddy!"

Ludwig blushed at the nickname and swallowed. "It's just a blue canvas now-"

He was cut off by 's laugh, and a hand put on his shoulder. "Well, that may be true, but it's art!"

"I fail to see how..." Ludwig creased his brows and looked up at his professor. "How is this even visually appealing?"

"Well...it's what you envisioned isn't it? That clear blue sky?" Feliciano leaned down and picked up the canvas, "look here." He was now at the window, pulling up the blinds to show a gray sky and a few raindrops showering the glass. "Look what you did Ludwig." He then held the canvas beside the window, a smile spreading across his face. "Doesn't this make you happy?"

Said student felt a warm flourish throughout his body, the kind that made you want to smile. He didn't though, trying to understand everything about this art thing. "No. Not really. Why does this benefit me?"

Mr. Vargas set the canvas down on a nearby desk and went back to his student's seat. "You're thinking too much! Art is art! You," a finger was placed on the German's chest "made this Ludwig. Think of it this way. Your sky was clear blue and bright. You must be happy, art is made of expression. If you had been mad or sad, it would have turned out completely different. It might have even looked worse than the weather right now if you were peeved enough!"

Just as Ludwig was about to respond, a loud ringing filled the room and Feliciano was walking towards his own desk.

The German gathered his things before heading out to go to his next class, before being stopped by the Italian saying his name.

"Luddy? Come here for a second please."

He did as he was told and walked over to Mr. Vargas.

"Did you need something?"

His instructor nodded before smiling widely. "Yeah! How would you like to take lessons? In painting I mean. You could even join my art club!"

Ludwig frowned. "Sir...I don't think that's such a good idea, art isn't really m-"

He was cut off once again by the older man "Okay! Meet me here in this room after school for your first lesson!"

He sighed and began to walk out again. "We'll see."

"Aw! Okay! Hope to see you soon!" The Italian man shouted after.

Ludwig continued down the hall when it hit him. He was never trying to understand the art. He was trying to understand the instructor.

After one meet Ludwig Beldismidt had successfully began to fall, for Feliciano Vargas.

~**A/N~**

**Sorry about the long wait .**

**And to back up that apology, DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE YAY**

**Reviewers:**

**Leftcat: Thanks so much for reading,! Its one of my favorites too! I have read both, the English version is at the bottom of the last chapter so, you can read it there if you'd like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-somewhat Ludwig's point of view- **

Before I knew it I was into him.

It had been a while, it was about 3 quarters into the school year and I never went to one of his lessons. I did have his class every day, if I had a choice I wouldn't go to one of those either.

"Ludwig! You missed your lesson again!" There he was. That was the whiny voice of my Italian instructor; he was coming towards me as soon as I walked in the door.

"It's not like I skipped. I

Told you Art isn't my thing." I held out what I had come here for before class. "I brought

You this...I thought you might be hungry Mr. Vargas."

"Feliciano, Luddy. To formal!"

"Yes yes. Do you want this or not?"

"Oh an egg muffin! Gratzie, I'm starving!" He said looking down at his hands. "Ah...but my hands are dirty with paint. Could you feed me~?"

"What can I say?" I said holding the muffin out for him to take a bite.

"Yay! Buon appetito!" He responded, leaning down to eat.

"Wait!" I quickly pulled the food away, "I'm sorry but c-can't you feed yourself?"

Feliciano frowned "why? Meanie!"

"You've got food on your face..."

"Huh? Where?" He responded, reaching a hand to his face.

Without thinking I stepped forward and licked the crumb from his cheek.

"Ah! Gratzie Ludwig!"

"N-no problem Mr. Vargas. I'll see you in class." and with that I left for my first period.

...

I carry a sense of guilt as I spend my days at school.

He's a teacher, I'm a student. Not to mention both male.

There isn't a single reason why I am allowed to love this man.

Not a single reason our romance wouldn't be restricted.

Yet I love him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ludwig?" Mr. Vargas sang, washing the paint from his hands in the faucet.

The German grunted in response, staring once again at the familiar blank canvas in front of him.

Feliciano turned off the water and was now drying his hands "Why haven't you joined my club yet?"

Oh he'd heard this question before, he knew the answer.

"Sir...art isn't my thing. Besides...your lucky enough I came to one of your lessons for once."

"You say that! But that doesn't make any sense! People draw to get better." He pouted, hands on his hips. "Or is that you hate me?" He moved to the window and opened the blinds to a clear sky, "After all those love letters I found in your locker..."

"What-" Ludwig's cheeks began to heat up as his professor laughed.

"I'm kidding!" He was still giggling when he arrived at his student's side, quickly plucking a brush from a nearby cup. "Luddy...did you draw as a child? Of course you did, everyone has at least once."

The other shook his head in response as his teacher leaned down, head close to his neck.

"Remember what I told you that first day? Art is our way of emotion. Take your brush." The older man proceeded to gently place a brush in Ludwig's hand. "How do you feel right now?" he could feel the Italians breath on his neck as his volume lowered. "What are you thinking? Are you thinking about me?" He literally breathed the words into the others ear. "I love you Ludwig."

The words dripped with honey, and Ludwig couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Feliciano's hand and quickly closed the gap between them. He had waited for this moment for so long, now that it was here, he couldn't hold back.

Because of the surprise, his teachers mouth had still been open, allowing Ludwig to easily begin to explore the others mouth.

"D-doesn't look like you're in the mood for painting anyway." The professor said between light gasps as the other pulled away.

"Don't give me that, you tempted me sir."

"How many times do I have to say, call me Felic-" He was cut off sharply as the other crashed their lips again.

Feliciano soon found himself pinned on the cleared art table, in a dance of easily lost dominance with Ludwig, who started to search the others body. The Germans hands began to rise beneath the others shirt, before he was pushed off and away by said person.

"No! No doing naughty things." he said, getting off the table and stepping closer to Ludwig. "The headmaster is coming by in 30 minutes to collect my class reports."

"Bruder?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. So...why don't you just drop by for another lesson tomorrow?" The Italian winked and he felt his face once again turn red. He frowned as the other stepped back. "Go on now Luddy, lessons over."

The German nodded and proceeded to exit the room. Curse his brother for choosing the worst of times.

**~A/N~**

**3 Reviews**

**4 Favorites**

**7 Follows**

**Thank you **_**so much**_

**You don't realize how much this means to me!**

**Though, the reviews could use some stepping up, im happy with them .u.**

**From now on reviewers get free mashed potatoes!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh it's Lutz!" came a cackling voice as Ludwig walked out of the art room, "Didn't expect to see you here! Were you taking Mr. Vargas's lesson?"

The student shook his head, "No, I was just helping him pack up."

"Good boy!" The headmaster laughed and ruffled the others hair.

"Please stop...I have to go." Ludwig removed his brother's hand and proceeded walking down the hall.

"Okay! Take care Lutz, see you at home later!"

...

"Ah, here you go!" Feliciano smiled and pulled out a full manila envelope.

"Danke, many of the other teachers weren't ready for collection..." Gilbert said, taking the envelope he was being handed. "How were the students this term?"

The Italian nodded, "All our students are lovely!"

"Lutz was just in here right?"

Feliciano smiled, "Mhm~"

"He seems to like your art. He talks about it and you often." The other stopped moving, "But he's too reluctant to join your club because he's not so good at drawing...so when the time comes, take care of him, okay?"

He turned to the stove and nodded, pouring two cups of tea. "Of course. Say, what was Luddy like when he was younger?"

"He was adorable!"

"Can you elaborate?" Feliciano asked, handing the other his mug.

"You should ask him yourself." The albino responded, smiling warmly.

"You think he'd tell me?"

"He'll tell you when the time comes."

...

'Ugh. Even in my dreams." The German sighed, picking up his head and glancing down at his hands. He had spilt some on himself when he cleared the table.

He turned to the window, clenching his fist. 'If this were to go public, it would be the teacher who would be blamed. And if we're talking about bruder, who knows what punishment he'd give out.'

The bell rang through his ears, snapping him out of thought. He gathered his things and headed out into the hall to his 'lesson'.

'His gentle mannerisms and soft smile is so warm and pleasurable...he brings out a side of me I didn't even know I had.'

"Luddy! I didn't think you'd show!" Came the sweet voice of his teacher as Ludwig arrived in the art room, hurrying towards him. "Hug-"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him into a long meaningful kiss, before breaking into a hug.

"Mr. Vargas...let's stop doing this. Let's end it. I'm a student, you're a teacher. If we drag this out any longer, someone will find out and you're going to be the one hurt. You might have to leave the school...I don't want that."

"There there. You're such a good boy Luddy; did you worry about me all on your own?" Feliciano smiled warmly and pulled away from the hug, putting them in a close embrace. "I have no intention of hiding our relationship. I feel it doesn't matter that you're a student and I'm a teacher. What's important is that you love me...and that you want to be with me."

"Sir..."

"Feliciano."

"Feliciano." And with that Ludwig once again closed their gap. "Of course I want to stay together."

The Italian smiled and placed his forehead against the others. "Were both cowards. Our feelings for each other are strong...but were afraid of losing it. So we pretend it's nothing. But I feel our little secret...is pure happiness. You coming to see me everyday for class my humble joy."

**~A/N~**

**Well there you have it! Another chapter!**

**Guys I had this done yesterday, I just couldn't bring my self to revise and edit because Papa came back**

**;u;**

**-the nsfw stuff is supposed to be next chapter-**


End file.
